Queen
by DoomKitty2113
Summary: Graduation is almost here. Tamaki and Haruhi have been secretly dating, and Tamaki proposes! How will the other react? And what happens after grad? Maybe a prince or princess for the King and Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. All rights to some amazing artists in Japan.

Chapter One: I Shoulda Known

Haruhi P.O.V

When they pulled up in the limo, I shoulda known to run. I should've run and run and never come back. Seriousley, how was I so stupid that after all this time I didn't know that the guys in a limo could

NEVER be good.

But instead of trusting my good instinct, I was a total Baaka (A/N: A japanese term meaning stupid or idiot taught to me by my friend Marshie who takes japanese lessons) and stopped to see what they had

to say. Turns out they didn't have to say anything. They just yanked me into the limo and sped away.

"HEY!" I yelped, "What's the big idea?"

"We have a surprise Haruhi!" They said in sync while waving their fingers in that weird way they do.

"I don't want a surprise. I want to go home and prepare my speech," I said monotonely. Really I wanted to go home. My secret boyfriend was waiting for me. Everyone knows how frazzled-

"It'll only take a minute," they said.

Sighing, I relaxed against the limo seat. Then I tensed up when I remembered I was with Kaouru and Hikaouru. The fashionistas of Japan.

"This isn't... Graduation dress shopping, is it?" I asked worriedly.

They grinned matching evil grins.

"No," I shook my head seriousley.

"C'mon Haruhi!" they whined.

"Sorry guys," I said, pausing to tell the driver to take me home, "I already have a dress."

Their jaws dropped.

"I do buy clothes every so often," I said irritably.

"Since when?" Hikaouru asked, genuinely confused.

"Not when we met you in that ugly sweater vest. Sweater vest people NEVER change, Haruhi. And although we still love you, you're fashion sense isn't really..." Kaouru tried to find a non-offensive

word.

I began to twitch angrily, but held my calm face, "If you must know, Honey- Senpai and Mori picked it out."

"Pfffffffft," the twins scoffed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Nothing," they peeped.

I realized the glare on my face must have been intimidating, so I sighed and put a smile on my face, "Thanks for the thought guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine," Kaouru pouted.

Hikaouru gave me a solemn wave as I stepped out of the limo and shut the door. They sped away, probably back to their mansion. As I climber the steps to my house, I slicked on lipstick and ran

my fingers through my short brown hair. I ran up the steps and fumbled with my key till the door opened. I dropped my bag onto the floor and ran to my room. Searching through

my dresser until I found a brown dress which I hastily threw on. Running to the kitchen, I cut up fruits and vegetables and put them in a bowl.

Feeling exhausted, I plopped down on a kitchen chair. But as soon as the doorbell rang, I sprang up and opened it.

"You look exhausted," Tamaki's warm grin greeted me.

"I am, the twins almost kidnapped me for grad shopping," I rolled my eyes.

He stepped in and I closed the door. Taking his jacket off, he folded it and set it on the table before sitting down.

Sitting on the chair opposite, I stared at him.

"What?" he reached out for my hand.

"You're always so serious here, it freaks me out sometimes," I giggled.

"AWW! Daddy's little angel is adorable!" he swooned.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," I smiled.

"I never know how to act around you, you know that?" he shook his head.

"I don't know either. I love you anyways," I reached across the table and brushed my hand along his cheek.

He put a hand over mine and squeezed it, "I will always love you more."

"You wish," I laughed.

"Come here," he pleaded.

"Fine," I went over and sat in his lap, "When are you gonna tell them about us?"

"Umm... Never?" he asked hopefully.

"Ha ha. Come on Tamaki-Senpai!" I hit him.

"Okay, ow!" he rubbed his chest, "You always hurt my heart!"

I gave him a death squint.

"Alright alright! I'll tell them," he sighed.

"When?" I demanded.

"Before graduation," he promised.

"Seriousley?"

"Seriousley."

"You're the best," I kissed him.

"Yes, that's why I'm King," he said proudly.

Rolling my eyes I snuggled back into him.

"Can we get a lama?"

"Tamaki, no."

"But"-

"We already talked about it. No."

"We didn't really talk... You just said no."

"No, Tamaki."

Pause.

"Can we shave off our hair?"

"NO!"

"I guess you have one feminine trait. The protectiveness to the hair," he twirled a strand of my hair.

"Forget my hair! I was talking about you're gorgeous locks!" I said firmly.

He got a big goofy grin on his face.

"Don't let it go to your head."

Pause.

"Can we do grafitti on the school walls?"

"Your dad owns the school."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Tamaki?"

"Angel dearest?"

"What's with all the random questions?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm trying to work up to a bigger question. Could you get up for a second?"

I got up and he got up and I sat back down. Fearing the worst, I asked straight-forwardly.

"I love you, but I'm never playing charades with you again, okay? Not after the bubbles incident!"

He started to argue, but began laughing instead. Big, nervous gulps of laughter.

"What is it?" I asked gently.

"It's... It's..." he trailed off absently.

"What?" I repeated.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

Speechless, I watched as he opened the blue velvet box to reveal a saphire ring.

"Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?"

So what'd you think? I'm kinda excited! It'll be funnier later, but it's mostly a fluffy romance thingy. I'm soooo relieved! My boyfriend was really sick, but he's okay now. He told me he was in hospital and I freaked out. Like, majorly. Scary scary scary!  
R&R?  
Xoxo,  
Doom


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, Doom, do not own High School Host Club. All the rights are to some cool artists in Japan.

Chapter Two

Tamaki P.O.V (A/N: because we all love Tamaki. Seriousley, how could you not?)

"Uhhhh..." I'd never not known what to say this long. She looked like she was frozen on the chair. I was still down on my knee and it hurt pretty freakin' badly. Why couldn't she be like other girls?

they would've jumped at the chance to be with me. They would've screamed yes and hugged and kissed and I would be fine. But I don't love them. Of course fate has to be a total asshole and give me the

the one person who may not like me back! What if she dumps me? Oh. My. God.

I'm such an idiot! I've planned out my whole life with Haruhi. What if she says no? Why did that NEVER cross my mind?

"Because girls always say yes to you Tamaki."

Snapping out of my daze, I looked up at Harhi in terror, "Did I say that out loud?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah. And you didn't listen to what I had to say."

She said no. If she had said yes she would be jumping or crying or something. Oh. My. God. I think I just heard a toilet sound! My life just went down the toilet! And not a normal toilet either, no,

it was an ugly commoners' toilet!

"TAMAKI! Pay attention would you?" she said loudly.

Pay attention to her grabbing my heart, throwing it to the ground stomping on it and laughing? Never. This couldn't be happening to-

"In conclusion, I would love to marry you," she smiled.

WHoa. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!

"You can give me the ring now," she frowned.

"Really? You will?" I jumped up.

"I just said I will, didn't I?" she shook her head.

"You did? But why?"

"You idiot. I'd marry you with a ring pop if I had to," she rolled her eyes.

Tears welled up in my eyes. This was the best moment of my life! I needed a-

Searching hastily through cupboards, I found it.

"Senpai, you're truly crazy," Haruhi jabbed half-heartedly.

She was immune to my charm. ;)

"You seem to like it so it doesn't matter," I smiled goofily.

I stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Smile!"

The picture landed at my feet. I bent down and grabbed it. Our first picture!

"You didn't smile!" I growled.

She giggled.

"Fine. Ruin our first picture," I pouted.

She gave a sigh but picked up the camera she snapped another one. We were both smiling. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Of course when I said that, she said I was a fruit loop...

"Can I have the ring now senpai?" she asked.

"Oh! The ring I completley forgot!" I said sheepishly.

"You better not say that at the alter."

I rolled my eyes and slipped the ring on her finger, "You know, most girls would be screaming for joy or jumping up and down or crying. That's what normal people do. But you and your stubborn sarcaasm."

I looked up to see her deadpan evil daggers stare and was met with a sight I had rarely seen before. Haruhi's eyes were filled with tears and her mouth was twisted into a smile.

"Haruhi?" I whispered.

"Thank you," she threw her arms around me and buried her head into my shoulder.

We sat like that for what must've been hours. My legs had fallen asleep and my back hurt but I stayed. Love.

"If you react like this every time I propose, I should do it more often," I laughed.

"Shut up Tamaki, you're ruining my moment," she hugged me tighter.

"Shutting up now," I nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I can't wait."

"I know. It's so exciting."

There was a quick pause.

"I'm not telling my father until you tell the guys," she blurted.

I was about to protest when someone else butted in.

"Tell Daddy what?"

We both turned slowly till we faced Ranka.

He stood in the doorway smelling of beer and smoke. His long red hair was frazzled, his eyes were focused on me angrily, and his hands were on his hips.

"Tamaki Senpai was showing me this ring he bought for Kyoya Senpai," she hastily slipped the ring into the box.

"It's our four year anniversary," I said smoothly.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

I shrugged.

"So yeah... Nice to you Mr. Fujioka," I moved towards the door.

"Bye Idiot," Ranka sat down and began eating the fruit.

"I'll walk you out," Haruhi pulled me out by the arm.

We stepped outside.

"So, your fourth anniversary, huh? Anything you wanted to tell me senpai?" she asked mockingly.

"I couldn't think of anything! Besides, I would never give Kyoya jewlery! We always get eachother cars or stock shares," I nodded.

"What am I getting myself into?" Haruhi asked herself as she slipped on her ring.

I leaned over and kissed her.

I turned and went down the steps to the waiting limo.

"Tell the guys!" she called after me.

"Tell your father," I retorted.

I climbed into the limo. Why were the lights out?

"James, what happened to the lights?"

The lights turned on to reveal the twins.

"Hello King," they growled.

I desperatley tried to open the door. Damn you child lock!

"What do you want from me?"

"We heard some interesting news," they said carefully.

I gulped. This was a nightmare.

"What do you know?" I asked fearfully.

Sigh. So short. But I'll work on it. I'm totally bummed out! My friend told me my boyfriend might dump me cause his friend told him to! Grrr. I hope he doesn't! Oh well. We can't all have the perfect relationship like certain people cough, Tamaki and Haruhi, cough,cough! R&R?  
Xoxo,

Doomsie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Ouran High School Host Club characters and or ideas.

Last time on Queen;

I climbed into the limo. Why were the lights out?

"James, what happened to the lights?"

The lights turned on to reveal the twins.

"Hello King," they growled.

I desperatley tried to open the door. Damn you child lock!

"What do you want from me?"

"We heard some interesting news," they said carefully.

I gulped. This was a nightmare.

"What do you know?" I asked fearfully.

Chapter Three

Tamaki P.O.V

"We know that you're dating Haruhi!" they screamed in unison.

Holy crap! What do I do? What do I do? They knew! THE TWINS KNEW! Crap crap crap! What was I going to do?

"Sire?" Hikaouru asked warily.

"He's fine!" Kaouru snapped.

A plan slowly formed in my perfect, handsome head. Hikaouru was weaker.

I began to hyperventilate, which wasn't so hard because I was already panting.

"Uh, sir?"

"Please- AIR!" I gasped.

They opened the door and I literally fell out onto the ugly commoners' sidewalk. Wasting no time, I scrambled to my feet and ran!

"Damnit Hikaouru! You are the worst bad cop ever!" I heard Kaouru shout.

"Huh? I thought YOU were the bad cop!" Hikaouru shouted back.

Chuckling, I sprinted around the corner and into a bus stop.

"Ew ew ew ew," I muttered as I hid.

A woman gave me a smile, "You've never been in a bus stop, have you?"

I turned and saw her. Long brown hair, blue eyes, commoners' clothes, and a baby in her arms.

I gave her a sheepish smile, "Yeah. My fiancee lives around here."

"Fiancee? You're awfully young, aren't you?" she asked, not unkindly.

"See, it's complicated. I know we're young, but I need to be with her. And I know that I'll want to be with her forever, so I figured this was the best way to make sure, y'know?" I rambled, "But now I've

got to tell our friends, and face the wrath of her cross dressing father, and my father who doesn't care about me, and my evil grandmother who hates me, and did I mention our friends? Three of whom are in love

her? Well, them too. And everything's swirling around in my head and I know I should be worried them, but somehow all I can think of is her face when she got the ring and I missed most of it because I was

freaking out in my head! I don't even know WHY she said yes, when I'm such an annoying and stupid boy! I mean, look at me, standing in a bus shelter trying to avoid my friends, boring some stranger with my

my troubles! I'm sorry," I blurted.

She giggled, "That's okay. To be honest, you remind me of my husband a little. You're both crazy."

I smiled, "Yeah."

"I think you'll be fine," she smiled.

"Thanks," I said truthfully as the bus pulled up and she got on.

I watched as she waved and was driven away. The bus was followed by a shiny limo, with bickering twins inside. As soon as it passed, I whipped out my cell phone and called my driver.

On the way home, everything hit me like an anvil falling on Wild E. Coyote. I would have to tell everyone. Haruhi would tell her father, but I assumed that I'd have to be there.

I moaned. What would everyone do? Would the twins murder me? What about my father? Kyoya? Oh my God. Ranka would murder me!

I put my head in my hands, pulling my hair in frustration.

And then my phone vibrated. Jumping, I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked miserably.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi's beautiful voice asked worriedly.

"Haruhi!" I yelped.

"Are you alright?" she asked doubtfully.

"No," I sighed, "I'm freaking out. The twins just kidnapped me. They know I love you, but that's it. They're gonna be on my tail until they find out."

There was a pause, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" I asked.

"You're the one who got kidnapped! Listen, I'll tell the twins, okay?"

"What? I thought"-

"Tamaki, it might just be better coming from me," she sighed.

"I love you!" I grinned.

"You better," she sighed again.

I could just picture her deadpan face.

"You're adorable," I smiled.

"And you're a hopeless romatic," she replied, "I'll see you later. Don't stress out!"

"I'll try. I love you," I murmered.

"I love you too," she muttered.

"Oh, cause that was so enthusiastic!" I pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I love you more than Sandy loves karate, more than Mr. Krabs loves money, more than

Squidward loves his clarinet, and more than Plankton wants the Krabby patty recipie. Is that good enough?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked.

"Obviousley, just a commoners' show," she muttered, "Nothing. I just love you, okay? I love you."

"That's all I need. I love you too," I smiled.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered.

"Bye," I whispered back.

We hung up, and I sat. I was so lucky. To have the most beautiful woman marry me, to have forever with her...

Who was Squidward?

Sorry it's been so long! I kept thinking of different things the twins could know! Sigh. It was a bit boring, but I

promise it'll get better! Let me know if you see any mistakes!

Xoxo,

Doom


End file.
